


Coffee

by Saki_The_Cup_Bearer



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer/pseuds/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer
Summary: A gift art for my dear friend  tenar_of_atuan and her LOVELY LOVELY series Waiting for the Night!





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2891](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2891/gifts).

This is a gift for my dear friend [tenar_of_atuan!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenar_of_atuan/pseuds/tenar_of_atuan)

Please, take your time to read her wonderful fanfiction for HBO Chernobyl series [Waiting for the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445044)


End file.
